charmingfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiberius Lestrange
"What sort of gentleman '''are' you?'"'' : "Probably the same sort of lady you are. I always thought young ladies were supposed to be delicate and pleasant and innocent. And while you're very determined not to be a lady, I am even '''more' determined to like you all the same. You can test that, if you like, but if you do anything too unruly, I might simply have to kiss you."'' : — Antigone Baudelaire and Tiberius Lestrange in Why Can't You Behave? Tiberius Lestrange is the heir one particular branch of the Lestrange family (technically still headed by the imprisoned mass-murderer, Tybalt Lestrange) and a current Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries. Biography Early Years The first and only son of Tybalt Lestrange and Igraine Lestrange née Selwyn, Tiberius was raised in a country estate in Kent (colloquially known as Oakshire Hall, and accessible under such name by Floo network) with his younger sister, Tatiana. Tiberius was exceptionally bright and logical, but was frustrated by his inability to produce extreme magical outbursts, like his sister could, due to not being able to produce any extreme instances of emotion. In 1875, Tybalt Lestrange is charged with mass-murder after having killed twelve people at the Ministry of Magic, and his two children are disbanded; Tatiana is fostered by Mariana and Eustace Macnair, while Tiberius is sent to live with Lucius and Andria Lestrange, where he spends the rest of his childhood years. Hogwarts A Slytherin, Tiberius took and excelled in all core classes, in addition to his electives of Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. After successfully obtaining all of his OWLs, he chose to focus on private studies, mostly centering around dark arts, Occlumency, and Leglimency, narrowing his NEWT-level classes down to only Ancient Runes, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, and Transfiguration. Tiberius served as Slytherin prefect. In his sixth year, he entered a pseudo-relationship with a fellow classmate, Magdalena Davis, while culminated in their losing their virginity together; however, after enduring both physical and emotional abuse from him, she broke things off. During TIberius' seventh year, he began an illicit relationship with his cousin, Valeria Lestrange, who latered became Valeria Greengrass, and entered separately into a betrothal with Miss Antigone Baudelaire. After Hogwarts The summer after graduation, Tiberius used his cousin, Cassius, as the subject of illegal thought experiments by using Leglimency and creating nightmares for his sake. Tiberius was responsible for the death of Hogwarts music professor Josephine Lovelace in October of 1882, while experimenting with the Imperius Curse and centaur mind control. Although unknown to him, his first child, a bastard begot on Maggie Davis, died in a miscarriage in December of 1882, nearly taking its mother along with it. Tiberius kidnapped his cousin Cassius' lover, Eli Swan, in January of 1883. After meddling with the boy's memories and depositing him in Singapore, he abandoned him. Between February of 1883 and January of 1882, Tiberius traveled the world, collecting and studying dark artefacts. In February of 1884, Tiberius joined the Department of Mysteries as an Unspeakable. In March of 1884, Tiberius conducted illegal thought-altering experiments on his cousin, Arthur Pettigrew, in attempts to cure the latter of his gambling addiction. Valeria Greengrass, Tiberius' cousin, will give birth to his child in September of 1884, though it will be accepted as the legitimate child of Valeria and Theseus Greengrass. Appearance The spitting image of his father, Tiberius has the characteristic thick dark hair of most of his relatives. He has a lean build but impeccable posture, and for a man without much muscle to speak of he manages to look imposing when he wants to. He has a self-inflicted scar on the inside of his left thigh. Height: 5'8" Weight: 146 lbs Hand: Right Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Brown Personality and Traits Psychopath, but highly functional. He can even come across as suave, when he needs to. Notable Relationships Lucius Lestrange (uncle and mentor) Claudius Lestrange (cousin) Valeria Greengrass (cousin and lover) Cassius Lestrange (cousin) Cornelia Pendergast (cousin) Seneca Lestrange (cousin) Tatiana Lestrange (sister) Antigone Baudelaire (fiancée) Notes & References Clean template : "QUOTATION" : —Charcter to Character in THREADTITLE Biography Early Years Hogwarts After Hogwarts Appearance Personality and Traits Notable Relationships Notes & References